


【ALL光】你到底在跟谁谈恋爱？

by Single_Base_Propellant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Base_Propellant/pseuds/Single_Base_Propellant
Summary: 其实每条世界线上的光都没有见过另外三个男人这样的设定www也就是说ALL光是真的！大家都有自己的阿光！（？）
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 39





	【ALL光】你到底在跟谁谈恋爱？

*ALL光（其中包含公光、初代光、芝诺光及一点奥尔光） / 完全是用来发泄的有颜色的沙雕文 希望大家看得开心=w  
【1】  
“我做了一个好长好长的梦。”  
【2】  
他不知道为什么回到了高二的篮球场上，坐在身边的是他的两位死党阿尔菲诺和桑克瑞德。  
赛场上的得分后卫投进一记漂亮的线外三分，桑克瑞德在整个赛场沸腾起来时也握拳兴奋地大吼，阿尔菲诺这才从书本上抬起头来向球场看了一眼——方才得分的一方已经迅速向自家场地移动形成回防的阵容。  
“你叫得太大声了，桑克瑞德。”阿尔菲诺皱着眉头低下头去又翻了一页书。  
“你不感兴趣也是正常的啦，毕竟阿莉塞也说过你很不擅长运动呢，”桑克瑞德用肘部撞了撞光，“你看到了吧？那记漂亮的线外三分！我可是看仔细了，那还是空心球！”  
被那道流畅优美的弧线迷住的男人点点头，他看起来可比桑克瑞德冷静多了。  
“古·拉哈提亚，上次队长提过他，新人中很有潜力的那种。”  
“他就是古·拉哈提亚？”桑克瑞德仔细打量着在在外围断了对手传球并迅速移到对方篮下上篮又得两分的学弟，“看起来是个小个子，但没想到那么有力量啊。”  
“队长前几天还说要把他拉进来来，有了他冬季的高校联赛应该会好走不少吧。”光也觉得这位学弟的操作实在太赏心悦目，速度与力量都让人感受到不可名状的美感。  
“说到冬季联赛，”阿尔菲诺总算听到了他能插进来的话题，“那应该是在期末考试之后吧，我记得学校有不过线不能参加大型活动的要求，桑克瑞德？”  
“你又来扫人兴了，阿尔菲诺。”提到这个，方才还神采奕奕的家伙瞬间沉寂了下去。  
“只是提个醒罢了。”  
在两位死党还在为期末考试和冬季联赛争论不休的时候，光则是专心地看着还有不到十分钟就要结束的比赛。  
完全把对手打得找不着北啊，古·拉哈提亚激动人心的得分令队伍士气爆棚，幸运女神似乎一直眷顾着他的队伍。  
等结束后去找他要联系方式吧，这么好的苗子可是要提前做做工作早些把他留在校队才好。  
“你们先吵哈，我去球员休息室堵他。”  
他冲两位好友摆摆手，而后迅速地逃离了争论的中心旋涡。  
————————————  
他们在冬季联赛上拿到了有史以来的最好成绩，在居酒屋吵吵闹闹到晚上十点的队员们终于达成了“回家”的一致共识。  
他被灌了不少酒，此刻正软绵绵地歪倒在桑克瑞德的肩膀上闭着眼睛休息。  
“不是吧，你家在东边我家在西边，我还要先送你回去吗。”桑克瑞德想起一过十一点后归家就会招来妹妹的指责，不禁头疼地揉了揉眉心。  
“桑克瑞德前辈，如果不介意的话我来好了，我同光前辈同路。”古·拉哈提亚说得情真意切而诚挚无比。  
桑克瑞德本来没想麻烦队中看似老实羞涩的学弟，而他刚想拒绝时他感到他的好友好像伸出手来在他后背上拧了一下。  
“......好啊，那就麻烦你了。”等有空了得找他算账。桑克瑞德将看上去意识已经不怎么清醒的家伙交给后辈。  
一个人高马大的中锋搭在相比下灵巧娇小的得分后卫身上，桑克瑞德觉得有些于心不忍。  
可古·拉哈提亚看起来挺高兴的。桑克瑞德觉得这其中有些什么他不知道的事情。  
“那我扶前辈先回去了。”他同队友们有礼貌地告别，桑克瑞德在向对方回“晚安”时，觉得毫无形象可言地埋在人家肩膀上的死党有点欠揍。  
光在古·拉哈提亚同他走到离自家还有两条街道的时候开口问他：“你怎么这次不躲我了？”  
这家伙从十一月后开始就不对劲了，训练后总是避免与他在更衣室相见，连赛场上有时都会因分心而丢掉传给自己的球。  
“我没有啊......”他听上去还挺委屈。  
“小组赛差点没出线你也知道什么原因，传球都不会传，球对我来说烫手吗？”  
古·拉哈提亚就知道前辈要拉这件事来再怼他一次，哪天被别的队吃了一轮分后对方说什么还是把他堵在了更衣室，他看着男人从篮球背心下漏出来的饱满的汗津津的胸肌，脸红地快要哭出来了。  
他向对方保证下次再也不会走神，而后回家后在浴缸中想着男人湿润的嘴唇和身体上各部分肌肉的形状手淫。  
他射的时候满脑子都是对方为他口交的旖旎幻想。  
“前辈，我还是向你坦白好了！”对方听上去是哭了一般。  
“我喜欢你！是那种成人间的喜欢！每天看到你的身体脑子里都在不受控制地想那些色情的事情，我根本没办法直视你的身体。”  
光不知道该是安慰还是该愤怒，但这具身体却先一步替他做出了反应，他凑过去想吻这位学弟。  
我竟是这么不矜持的人吗！？当光反应过来这件事的不对劲时，他眼前一黑好像又坠入了别的梦境。  
【3】  
爱梅特赛尔克的教杆挥下来时，他才从梦中惊醒，脑海中还是那个莫名其妙的吻。我真的会主动吻男人吗？？？  
“你大概就是学不会怎么尊重别人，这是本周我第三次抓到你在我的课堂上睡觉了。”  
光被吓得浑身不能动弹，他确信这男人同那个学弟一样，是他从没见过的家伙，这他妈不会是个数学老师吧？  
“你自己看看你上次的物理测验考了多少分，连休学回来的人都考得比你高。”  
原来是物理老师啊，万幸万幸。  
这有什么好万幸的！光才想起来他学生时代的物理烂的比数学有过之而无不及。  
“抱歉，老师，下次不会了。”  
“你这种鬼话说了不下一千遍了，站着听。”爱梅特赛尔克举着细长的教杆背过身去走向讲台，男人的白色衬衫被扎在熨地长直贴身的黑色西裤中。  
他的腰好细啊，就是人看上去不好惹。  
等等？我为什么在想这种东西？我没想想这种东西的啊？这还是我的身体吗？  
对方双手撑着讲台俯下身来睥睨着他：“放学后来我办公室补习。”男人的口气听起来相当嫌弃，但嘴角却似乎浮现了小小的笑容。  
————————————  
其实去办公室补习的过程很正常，并没有什么发生在漫画或小电影里的情节。  
可放学后去老师家里也太不对劲了吧！光想拉着自己的脑子叫嚣让他乖乖回家去不要搞那些有的没的。  
“为什么不能在办公室里做啊？”  
？？？光觉得太不得了了，这完全就是进阶版的！！！为什么上个还是拉拉小手亲亲小嘴，这个就直接和对方谈到那么成人的话题了，这是他本人吗？不是吧！他高中的时候可是只会对着色情杂志打手枪的纯情处男啊！  
“你想要被别人发现吗，白痴。办公室可是有摄像头的，我可不愿你我的床笫之欢被别人看了去。”看起来脾气很坏的老师输入密码打开了公寓的大门。  
“我以为你还挺乐意别人知道我们的关系的，上次被人寄情书的时候，你折腾了我两个晚上呢。”  
光被惊异地话都说不出来。看来两位还是熟练工。其实这种类似漫画或者小电影的情节他还挺喜欢的，前提是其中一位男主不是他本人的话。  
他进门后就被摁在了公寓的玄关处，男人的膝盖强势地顶进他的双腿间，他看到自己亲吻的时候还在不断地向下沉着腰好让男人隔着裤子的布料来磨蹭他的性器。  
光耻地想找个地缝钻进去。  
“年轻气盛哈？”阴阳怪气的一句话倒是让穿着学生制服的家伙红了脸，他半羞半恼地解开了自己老师的皮带。  
“你自己弄。”爱梅特赛尔克的性器从裤子中释放出来，在他身下的学生轻车熟路地将两人的性器抵在一起抚弄。  
光确实看见男人在笑，笑的他心里毛骨悚然。  
男人的手挑开自己的衬衫下摆而后在他的胸前揉捻搓弄，他听见变态的物理教师以相当严厉的口吻告诫他：“以后不可以里面不穿，汗浸湿的话就都能看到了。”  
他挑眉，却没停下手上的抚慰动作：“你见过？”  
“那次体育课后，一个班都是臭汗的味道，我本来都要夺路而逃了，但既然能从半透明的白色衬衫下看到你的乳头，也算是一点安慰吧，就忍着上完了课。”  
？？？他的梦里都是些什么奇怪的东西啊！  
但听到这话的“他”的脸涨得红红的，羞涩又风情地去吻他的老师。  
光觉得自己心中名为节操的那块地方碎掉了。  
等两人的性器都变得湿滑而硬挺时，物理教师脸上的兴趣缺缺终于消失了，取而代之的是期待与兴奋：“背对我，让我插进去。”  
他看到自己好听话地吐出对方插在自己口中已经被舔弄的湿漉漉的手指，而后乖巧地撑着门压下腰部向对方翘起屁股。  
我脏了。光在心里哭得好大声。  
好在在爱梅特赛尔克将性器挤进他的后穴前他眼睛一黑又掉进了别的梦境，只不过在离开前他还听到了让他感到相当羞耻的一声喘息。  
【4】  
他再睁开眼睛时躺在一张酒店的大床上，他觉得这次对了，应当是梦见他和现男友做爱后的事情——身体很舒爽，完全是清洗过的感觉，毕竟他的现男友就是如此完美的人。  
直到一位高大的金发男人出现在他的视线里。  
光的第一反应是选择装死，而他的本体确实也选择这样做了。  
大概不会再像上个梦那样羞耻了吧，他长舒了一口气。  
“你醒了要装睡？”一边向他走来，一面脱去身上的西装外套的男人轻松将他从床上打横抱了起来，“早上要去洗漱的吧？一面做一面清洁怎么样，我听说你一直是个很效率的人。”  
男人俯下身子嗅着他颈间洗发露干燥后的香气：“已经洗过了？那还躺在这里等我回来，是为了弥补昨天没能满足我的遗憾吗？”  
他记起来了，昨天这个崽种给他下了安眠药，早上醒来后才发现自己的生意有一笔被抢了，他洗漱之余还在庆幸好歹没被下春药什么的——毕竟敌对公司家的总裁对男人特别有兴趣。  
而当他满地找衣服时他才想起来自己好像是从醒来就一直穿着酒店的浴袍的。  
杀千刀的芝诺斯，我找到能穿出去的衣服后就把你公司搞破产。他恨得牙齿痒痒倒在床上给助理打电话，电话刚挂不过五分钟，罪魁祸首就满面春风地来到了他的面前。  
光满头问号，他这刚来就玩那么刺激的？  
看得出来芝诺斯是个相当雷厉风行的家伙，说要操就直接操，解下他浴袍带子的动作毫不拖泥带水。他听见自己骂他，但还是在对方手指插进来的时候发出了无意识的闷哼。  
“你好紧啊，上次我们这样做还是在商学院。”芝诺斯勾唇笑了笑，“你说，你要是乖乖的不跟我搞这些小把戏，也不至于到这种境地吧？你这里还是那么会吸。”  
你们俩也是熟练工？？？他突然有点心疼名为古·拉哈提亚的那位学弟了。  
他的反抗在体型还比他魁梧许多的男人面前完全是徒劳地挣扎，芝诺斯双手掐起他的胸肌，企图把那两坨不存在的软肉通过挤压的方式弄出来。  
变态啊！光羞得满脸通红——而后才想起他好像与现男友玩的比这个还大点。  
可现男友和这种来历不明的霸道总裁完全不一样吧，这人就是变态吧！现男友的话！他沉默了一下。  
——好像也是性癖很古怪的变态呢。光面色凝重。  
芝诺斯握着他的腰在后面操他时，他看到他不争气地射了出来，浓稠的精液四溅射在床单与小腹上，那画面太淫秽色情了，光的面色更凝重了几分。  
“很舒服吧，挚友？前面连碰都不碰就会自己站起来吐出爱液，你的身体还是那么淫荡啊。”  
他听见自己很有骨气地痛骂芝诺斯，要不是自己在他身下喘的那么欢他都忍不住要为“自己”起立鼓掌了。  
芝诺斯平躺在床上，示意对方骑到他的身上去。他看见自己白了他一眼，而后真的就着对方的性器颤颤巍巍地坐了下去，完全吞下去时仰头的表情取悦了他身下一脸似笑非笑表情的男人，芝诺斯像逗弄小孩一样任对方在他身上自己动了一会儿，在光开始开口骂他时，格外兴奋地摁住他的腰开始上顶。  
公狗腰大概就是这样吧，他想起和现男友做爱时的骑乘位，脸红了起来。  
芝诺斯顶得他眼泪都出来，骂人的话也不说了，只是放肆地在情欲海中大声浪叫，红色的穴肉绞缠着对方的性器食髓知味地吞吐，他看到自己嘴角流下相当色情的涎水，对方插在他的后穴内持续地射精，浓稠的液体顺着臀缝流下来一点打湿了了芝诺斯的阴部。他射精时将精液喷到了芝诺斯健壮的小腹上，对方趁他失神将略显稀薄的爱液刮进他的嘴中，而后伸出舌头去攻陷他的口腔。  
“早点这样不就好了。世界上最契合你的男人果然只有我。”  
胡说八道！明明学弟也可以，老师也可以！光愤愤地腹诽道。  
下个梦的话，要到他了吧，虽然和对方做过很多次了，但一想到能如第三者一样旁观自己和他的情事，光不由得兴奋起来。  
床头柜的闹钟在这时好巧不巧地响了起来。  
【5】  
他清醒后的第一件事就是想要打爆那个讨人嫌的闹钟。  
但当奥尔什方端着早餐出现在卧室内，他觉得心中的火气慢慢消了下去。  
“要在在床上吃吗？昨天有点过火，这算是赔罪的。”  
浑身舒爽除了腰部和后面隐隐作痛，这确实是对方的风格。  
他指指喉咙，对方相当懂地递来温水。  
“咳，我昨天做了春梦。”他对对方相当坦诚。  
“啊！和我有关吗！”男人看上去兴奋极了。  
“没有，都是别人。”光不好意思地挠挠鼻尖，觉得有点对不起摆盘好看的培根和太阳蛋。  
“都是？”奥尔什方听上去很沮丧，“很多人吗？你们怎么玩的？”  
“三个，不过都是不同的梦，而且里面的人我都不认识，挺怪的......我本来以为下个到你了，结果闹钟响了。”  
奥尔什方看起来若有所思。  
“对不起啊，可是那些男人我都不认识嘛。”他后悔自己嘴快什么都说了，明明自己也很委屈。“如果心里还不好受，那今晚全按你的意思来好不好？”  
“果然......还是堵住吧。”  
“什么？”光停下来咀嚼食物的动作。  
“做完后不拔出来你大概就不会梦到别的男人了吧，身体里放着我的东西，就算再做梦的话也会无时不刻想起我。”  
“不要说这种蠢话吧，我们也不是每天都做......而且那样的话不会睡不好觉吗！”  
“那下次做梦就只梦到我就好了。”奥尔什方握住他的手指细细舔舐起来。“不管见过没见过，其他男人一个也不要想。”  
“知道啦——”他垂下眼睛去拨拉着盘子中的生菜，如果能弥补一下就好了，于是他向奥尔什方提议，“今天天气好像不错，我们去订做戒指吧？”  
他看到奥尔什方的眼睛亮了一下，紧接着是如狂风暴雨的亲吻铺天盖地朝他袭来。  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实每条世界线上的光都没有见过另外三个男人这样的设定www  
> 也就是说ALL光是真的！大家都有自己的阿光！（？）


End file.
